enchantedarmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The main characters involved in the game are as follows: * Atsuma: Atsuma is a student at Enchant University in Yokohama City. Atsuma tends to act first and think later, if at all. His best friend Toya considers him hot-blooded. He also has heterochromia (one eye being violet while the other is green). Atsuma is actually an oddity at the Enchant University, as any enchantment that his right arm touches is instantly negated, which worries many of the students at the school. He is voiced by Johnny Hawkes for the US version and Daisuke Kishio for the Japanese version * Karin: Karin is from London City. She's an expert in a London-style martial art that relies primarily on various kicks, and she is sufficiently skilled to qualify as an assistant instructor. She is thus justifiably proud of her legs. However, Karin's boundless energy runs to excess at times, and she can be stubborn and sharp-tongued. * Raigar: A giant of a man who wields swords with amazing skill, Raigar accompanies Karin everywhere. He watches over her out of a sense of obligation to her father, to whom Raigar became indebted long ago. Currently, he fights by Karin's side as a member of the resistance movement in London City. * Yuki: A girl who makes a living hunting Golems with her two guns. Yuki values money above everything else and wanders around trying to find legendary golems with expensive bounties. She is a bit naive and often tries to act like an adult. She is always full of energy but frequently is not taken seriously by people around her. She will fearlessly challenge opponents bigger than she is. Yuki takes great pride in being a hunter and does not let a target escape, no matter what. She claims to be the greatest Golem Hunter in the World, though no one else seems to agree. Supporting/Other characters * Toya: Atsuma's classmate at Enchant University. Toya is cool, intelligent, good looking and very popular, especially with the girls. Enchant University even has a Toya fan club TFC. Toya's nickname is the "Blue Calculator"calls him "Stone-Cold Calculator." and he is also known as "Blue Computer." due to his calm and calculated nature. His bloodline runs very deep because he is a direct descendant of the ancient Enchanters. As a result of his heritage, his talent and enchanting abilities are especially strong. Toya has bright future as an enchanter. Even though he and Astuma are like opposites, the two have developed a deep friendship. This mystifies everyone and their relationship has incited hatred for Atsuma amongst his classmates for they believe he is a bad influence on Toya. * Makoto: Atsuma's and Toya's classmate at Enchant University. Makoto is openly gay and his friends like to call him the "yellow otomegokoro." He is blindly in love with Toya (though Toya does not appear to reciprocate Makoto's feelings) and Toya is the center of all of his actions and thoughts. Makoto has a confrontational attitude with Atsuma because he is jealous of Atsuma and Toya's close friendship. Makoto has a tendency to act first and ask questions later and bases his actions on likes and dislike rather than on the logic or social conventions. It is learned near the end of the game that Makoto survived his "death" and was undercover as the "Mysterious Man" * Sayaka : Sayaka is from Iwato village. A master swordswoman with many techniques who is forced to fulfill her vow to serve the current Shogun of Kyoto. She is also the fiance of Raigar but her father Josei has a deep hatred for what Raigar and his evil brother did during the war of London and Kyoto. Sayaka also owns a pet cat named Jezebel. * Mysterious Man: His name, age, background, and intent are all unknown. He periodically appears to help and give adivce to Atsuma and his party, but his motivation is unclear. He possesses superior physical and enchanting abilities. It is presumed that he is a very powerful enchanter, but his identity and how he received his great abilities are unknown. His main weapons are two giant Yo-Yos. * Josei: Josei is Sayaka's father. A elderly man living in Iwato village who only hates Raigar but respects everyone else. Despite several attempts by Atsuma to get him to forgive Raiger, Raiger eventually earns the respect of Josei when Atsuma, Karin, Yuki and Raiger repel a ninja attack on the village led by one of Raigar's arch enemies Oboro. * The Sage: A 200 year old Sage who lives on top of the Sage's Tower. Its revealed the Sage is a female but appears to a young beautiful 20 year old woman. Raigar used to be her apprentice but apparently left to fight in the London/Kyoto war. She seems to know a lot about Atsuma's arm but she can unleash a banshee scream out of annoyance if annoyed. * King Caliban : The 16th King of London city who apparently ordered a major resource lockdown in London City. It is rumored that he plans to revive the Emperor of Fire in order to fight and defend against the queen of Ice. * Professor Kou : Atsuma's teacher at the Yokohama university. Atsuma always seems to fall asleep during his lectures. He seems to have a sadistic look on his face, and other students fear him * Junkyard Boy: A poor boy living in Junk City. He scavenges the junk piles for relics and owns a dog named Sandy. * Cassanova : A minor resistance member who fights along with Karin and the resistance. * Crawford : Atsuma's first opponent in Yokohama before Yuki in the Golem battle tent Major/Minor Antagonists and Plot Devices * Queen of Ice: The Queen of Ice is a Devil Golem with several hundred times the Ether capacity and power of an average Golem, sealed within Yokohama City. A combat Golem with the Ice Elemental who can affect the movement of particles to slow, solidify, and shrink objects. This Devil Golem takes the form of a female and is very intelligent. She is the primary antagonist of the game as Atsuma and his friends go on a quest to stop her evil intentions. She is known in legend as the Ice Witch. * Ooka: Ooka is Raigar's evil brother. At every turn during the London city affairs he tries to attack the London resistance and get revenge on Raigar for events in the past that earned him his scar. Ooka first appears when Atsuma attempts to head to Yokohama across the Yokohama bridge. However Ooka order the demolition of the bridge before Atsuma can cross. * Oboro: A dark ninja who appears to be serving the shogun of Kyoto but actually owes his allegiance to no one and intends to revive the Lord of Earth for his own purposes. He is also a long time enemy of Raigar. * Baron Hartson : A Baron of London City. He is suspected to be in league with King Caliban. * Fubial: A selfish rich golem hunter who lives in Junk city. He is a merciless person who does not tolerate failure for any of his hired guards and is feared by the people of Junk City. * Lord Tokimune: The current Shogun of Kyoto City. He is a selfish mean hearted person whom almost everyone despises because of his crude attitude. Tokimune also enjoy cuddling with his bodyguard golem Honoka. In fact, he prefers the company of his female golem consorts to humans. In the game he is coerced into reviving the Lord of Earth by the Queen of Ice. * Honoka: One of Tokimune's main bodyguards. * Emperor of Fire: The devil golem hidden under London city. He possesses devastating fire ether attacks and is absorbed by Atsuma after he is defeated. The Emperor of Fire is known in legend as the Flame Demon. * Lord of Earth: The devil golem hidden somewhere in Kyoto. Though he does not appear powerful he possesses a powerful defense force making him a powerful defensive based golem. He also has Raigar's special EX attack. The Lord of Earth is known in legend as the Stone General. * Infinity : A devil golem who was created to obey one command: to reconstruct all matter in the world and return it to its original state. Infinity was responsible for the events of the game. Infinity is known in legend as the Demon King.